Mystic Falls 1692
by MissPen
Summary: AU. Bonnie Bennett lives in Mystic Falls in 1692, the beginning of the Witch Trials. She may make it out alive if only from the help of a mysterious man, Damon Salvatore. BAMON.
1. Prologue

**A/N (Author's Note):** Hello! It's been quite a while since I've uploaded anything. This story is an idea I dreamt up a while ago and really wanted to write. Please let me know if anyone has any interest in it being continued. I will write only if it will be read. Thank you! :)

Prologue

I was running for my life. My legs felt as though they were on fire. They would be soon if I didn't get away. Leaves and twigs crunched under the pressure of my steps. The trees created a labyrinth and I was probably covered in scratches from their branches. Running into a tree trunk I came to a stop, breathing heavily trying to pump more oxygen into my lungs.

I looked around frantically. I could hear them screaming. They were coming for me. "Bella," I screamed out. I had to find her. She was probably terrified. I had pushed her to continue to run when I had fallen. My mother had told us to get as far away as possible. I begged her to run with us, but she wouldn't. She had sacrificed herself so that maybe her daughters could live.

So we ran. I'll never forget my mother's screams behind me. They probably destroyed our home. Their fear of our abilities, our ties to power, had driven them to violence.

It had started only about a month ago.

* * *

"Burn the witch!" A young woman, about maybe twenty was pulled along by two men before a crowd of angry citizens. They treated her roughly, in a manner not suited for young gentlemen towards a lady. She had lost that respect with one word. Witch.

The madness had spread quickly. Soon rumors and accusations of witchcraft swirled in town. It was said to have started in Salem and gained momentum in our small town of Mystic Falls. Women and even children were accused of being Witches for ridiculous reasons. Reading could lead a young girl to be accused of devil worship. People used the accusation of witchcraft for materialistic desires as well. Those who helped rid the town of these 'evil beings' were rewarded with the victim's property. Most of those accused were not even real witches.

My mother had hoped that since we lived outside of town and somewhat deep into the woods we would be overlooked. She hid our books, tools, and herbs in the cellar. She disallowed visitors and we were put on curfew. Our lives had been turned into a hiding game.

The night they came for us had started peacefully. The blue hue of the sky hadn't turned to very dark yet and the moon had just become visible when we heard the voices. My sister, Bella, had run to the window to see lights coming in our direction, torches. My mother grabbed us both, kissed us on our heads, and, with tears streaming down her cheeks, ordered us to run.

My sister's hand I tightly held in mine as we started away from our cottage. A few minutes later I was startled by a violent shriek and tripped over myself onto the damp forest ground. I turned my head to see smoke rising from where our cottage was. Bella screamed.

"Run! Run now! Go!" I urged her to leave me. She looked into my eyes for a second and then turned, quickly disappearing before my sight. I turned to look in the direction of our cottage again and could faintly make out the golden flames burning my home. "NO," I screamed with so much force my body shook with sobs.

Suddenly my shoulders were gripped and I was with my back to a tree trunk. Before me were piercing blue eyes. "Run," I heard the deep voice of the man before me say. "Run and don't look back."

"Damon?"

"_Run _Bonnie, run."

And with that he was gone. I took off full speed deeper into the woods.


	2. Chapter I

**A/N:** I'm so happy that people like the idea! Here's the first chapter! Let me know what you think. :) The second chapter will have more content, promise. I just needed to set up the link between Bonnie and Damon.

Chapter One

I ran until my chest screamed for me to stop. I held myself against a tree, doubled over and breathing erratically, my lungs desperately sucking in air. "Bonnie," I heard someone yell and my head whipped around quickly, my eyes wide to find Bella standing before me. Her hand was to her chest and she was breathing heavily. Her dark brown eyes were wild with fear and adrenaline. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms, clutching her tightly. She hugged me back, but pulled away a few seconds later.

"We need to go back for mom," she spoke quickly, her eyes pleading. I stared at her for a moment and then shook my head.

"No." I couldn't tell her that there was no point. "No, we cannot. We have to keep moving." I didn't let her respond; instead I held her hand tightly in mine and pulled her along.

* * *

I was on my way home from the market in town. The first gusts of the madness had been felt. Miss Miranda Collins had been convicted of the crime of witchcraft and was sentenced to death by hanging was the rumor going around town. Even though my family was considered emancipated and free, we were not allowed into the court house, so I had to rely on the rumors.

It was my family line that held the real witches, the wise women and men that protected the balance of nature. There was no reason to fear us, at least in my opinion. We meant no harm. They saw it differently, however. What they saw in witchcraft was tampering with dark forces and an alliance with the devil, who, for the record, we don't even believe exists! They saw our abilities as a threat.

It was today that I also had met _him_. I had entered into the wooded area and was only few yards from our family cottage when I thought I heard something behind me. I stopped short and turned around to look. Nothing. I surveyed my surroundings quickly and moved faster toward the cottage.

"Excuse me Miss. What would a young lady such as yourself be doing wandering the woods?"

I spun around to find a man towering a few inches above me and only a foot away.

"How di-," I began, but was interrupted.

"Tis not safe you know." He grinned in a way that was both charming and sadistic.

"Sir, I am sorry, but I must be on my way. I live in these woods," I spoke taking steps backwards, but with each step I took, he took a step toward me.

My heart began to beat erratically and I felt a chill down my neck. With a second pause, I turned to run, but he was instantly in front of me.

"Do not run," he commanded, his eyes boring into mine, but I pushed him and ran. He was instantly in front of me again.

"How did thee-," he began.

"Thou art a vampire, art thou not," I yelled at him. I had never met one, but my mother had taught me much about their kind. "Stay away!"

He tilted his head slightly, but held the same disconcerting grin on his face. "And thou are not human."

His blue eyes mocked me, but also held curiosity. I griped my necklace and his eyes moved to it as well. It was small vile containing several protective herbs, but most importantly, containing vervain. Vervain was toxic to vampires and protected from their compulsion ability.

"Vervain," he spoke as he moved his hand toward the necklace. Instantly he was on the ground, his hands holding his head. I looked up to see my mother. She looked at me and I ran toward the cottage.

Once inside, I stopped to catch my breath. A few seconds later, my mother entered as well. She quickly locked the door and then took me in her arms.

A few days later, I was still shaken from my encounter. My mother had explained to me that what she had done to the vampire was called an aneurysm. Creating them was much simpler than I would have imagined.

My mother had taken my sister to the market with her and I was at home bottling tinctures. It was in the early afternoon that I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the window, but saw no one and ignored it as my imagination, but a few minutes later there was another knock. I went again to the door, this time slightly annoyed, and threw it open.

I was greeted by a familiar pair of blue eyes and a sadistic grin. I moved to close the door.

"Wait!"

I stopped and looked at him.

"I am sorry about the other day. I mean thou no harm." His face serious.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"It is increasingly dangerous for a witch to call Mystic Falls a home at this time," he spoke, the grin returning.

My eyes grew wide, "I know not what it is that thou wants, sir. But, please leave us be."

I moved to close the door again.

"I mean thou no harm, I swear. I am simply curious as to why witches would continue to inhabit a town on the verge of madness. Have thou heard not of the events at Salem?"

I ignored him and closed the door. Why would a vampire care to involve himself in the life of witches?

The hanging of Miss Miranda Collins was set for ten tomorrow morning. That night there was also a ball to be held at the home of Mayor Lockwood, where my mother worked at a maid. My sister and I were to help my mother serve at the ball.

I had settled into bed late in the evening. I stared at the ceiling thinking about what the vampire had said. It would be in our best interest to flee the town, but my mother would never leave our home. It was where she had grown up, where she had started her own family. I turned to the side and pulled the blanket up closer to me. I wondered if I should go to the hanging tomorrow. I felt sorry for Miss Collins, but also guilty because she was not even guilty of the crime, but I was. I should be the one in chains.

I blew out the candle on my nightstand. And closing my eyes, I went to sleep with the image of menacing blue eyes in my mind.


	3. Chapter II

**A/N**: So here's chapter two! Please let me know what you think, any criticism or comments are appreciated once they are respectful. Let me know in the reviews! :)

The next morning I woke up with the sun. I quickly changed from my nightgown into more appropriate clothing and rushed into the kitchen. Our cottage was very small and contained only the bare essentials. It was a single floor house with two small bedrooms, a tiny washroom, and a large kitchen that doubled as a dining area. There was no need for a lounge. We rarely had visitors and when we did, the kitchen did fine for entertaining. The kitchen is, of course, the center of the home for a witch.

I listened carefully. It sounded like my mother was in the washroom. Bella was still asleep. I quickly made my way out of the house and toward town. I made my way to the town square. There was already a small crowd growing. They surrounded a makeshift stage where there was a wooden arch set up. At the center of the arch there hung a single noose. The sight of it sent a shocking chill down my spine. I stared at it intently, frozen in place.

Suddenly a trumpet rang out and more people rushed to join the crowd. I stood outside of it in a corner. A reverend made his way onto the stage and stood at the side. Suddenly the crowd came to life. People began yelling and cheering. I looked to see Miss Collins with a brown bag over her head being pulled along by two prison guards. My heart stopped for a second. They helped her on stage and removed the bag when she was standing in front of the noose. Her eyes opened and she looked straight forward. Her eyes scared me, they were completely void of emotion. However her face was stricken and red, it was obvious that she had been crying. Her hair was wild and uncombed, she might have looked crazy at first glance, but looking more carefully, she was simply a woman who had given up. She had completely shut herself off.

The trumpet sounded again. I ran into the crowd and pushed myself until I was closer to the stage. No one seemed to notice me, their eyes all fixated on the woman whom they had sent to death. A mother next to me held the hand of her young son with one hand and the other she clutched the cross around her neck with. She seemed to be mumbling a quiet prayer, her eyes wide and staring at Miss Collins.

I looked back toward the stage and the reverend began to speak.

"Miss Miranda Collins, thy hath been charged and convicted of the crime of witchcraft. Thy hath been sentenced to death by hanging."

Miranda was helped onto a small step ladder and the noose was tightened around her neck. I subconsciously raised my hand around my own neck.

"Does thou hath any last words?"

She continued to stare forward, however her breathing had become erratic. My hand moved to cover my mouth. She whispered something.

"What was that," the reverend questioned.

"I am innocent," she spoke brokenly.

"Is that all?"

She did not answer.

"Very well then, may God have mercy on thy soul." The reverend nodded and the noose was raised. Miranda screamed and began to struggle. I closed my eyes and looked away. The crowd around me cheered. I couldn't take it and I pushed my way out of the crowd and ran toward the woods.

I ran until I made my way back to the cottage. Throwing open the door, I fell to the ground.

"Where have thou been," I heard my mother begin to yell.

"They killed her," I screamed with tears streaming down my face. "They killed her and cheered about it!"

My mother was suddenly at my side and helped me toward a chair. She sat down in front of me.

"How could they? She was not guilty!"

"I know," my mother consoled gently.

"No, no. We, we need to leave. Mother we need to leave! We need to get far away from this place!"

"And go where," she yelled angrily. "There is no place to run."

She got up and moved toward the sink. Leaning on the sink and looking out the window, she continued, "There is no place for us to go. Our home is here. We will not run."

* * *

Later that night I was getting ready for the ball. Since we weren't considered guests, there was no need for us to get dressed up, but mother said we should. We would help her in the kitchen and prepare the hors d'oeuvres to be sent out by the servers, but after that mother said we were free to join the guests in the party. Mother had spent the last few weeks working on our dresses and the end products were amazing. After helping Bella into her dress, which was a tint darker than mine, they helped me into mine. As they were lacing it up, I couldn't help but feel transformed. I had never owned, let alone worn, such a gown. And what made it even more special is that it was made especially for me by mother. I loved it. (Picture in my profile)

After arriving at the Lockwood house, which, compared to our small cottage, was a palace, we headed straight for the kitchen and began preparing. We were about an hour and a half early. Mother had tied aprons around our dresses and we were incredibly careful not to get them dirty. It would have made more sense to change here, but that would not have been appropriate, nor would we have had the time. So, we worked quickly and carefully. The servers seemed to find the fact that the help would get dressed up rather amusing, but I ignored them. We may be the help, but I was going to enjoy this ball. I had been to many, but never had I been a part of the party. I was always in the kitchen helping mother when I was younger, but this time my sister and I would get to actually experience the event. I was rather excited, as well as nervous. Some guests probably would not respond very well to us. If only they knew we were witches as well…

An hour later guests began to arrive. I caught Bella sneaking looks out to the ballroom whenever the kitchen door would open. She caught my eye and I smiled at her. I was beginning to get a little anxious. I could tell she was excited. Bella was very different from me. She was loud and very proud. She was three years younger than I, me being seventeen. Bella was always up to discover and uncover new things. She constantly questioned people and things. She was also a bit of a trouble maker, but not on purpose. She just refused to 'know her place.'

I on the other hand tried very hard to be respectful, even when being outspoken. I seemed quiet and passive to most people, but inside I felt otherwise. I am incredibly sarcastic, which then was not proper for women. However, I was anything but a 'proper lady.' Still, I tried to call as little attention to myself as possible. I liked being alone, I enjoyed solitude, but I also yearned for something more, excitement maybe.

Soon the place was packed. Bella and I helped mother put the finishing touches on the first plates for the servers, and then we were free to roam. Bella quickly escaped from my sight and was lost in the mass of guests. I slowly made my way through the room. I picked up a glass of champagne from one of the servers who smiled at me, and took a small sip. I looked around the room. I wouldn't recognize many people. I didn't know many people from town. I recognized a few people that I may have passed in town square or in the market place, but not many. Most of the guests here were very wealthy and came from high class families. I felt very out of place. I kept a smile on my face, however, and admired the beautiful gowns the women wore. Mine was nothing compared to theirs.

In my hand was a small fan my mother had given to me as a gift in the kitchen. I held it tightly. It gave me something to do with my hands, something to seem preoccupied with so that I wasn't standing alone awkwardly. My mind began to wander as I stood in a corner. I thought to earlier today and how just a few hours ago an innocent woman had been killed. It frustrated me to think that these people could go on with their lives so easily. I wondered who had accused Miss Collins in the first place, and that led me to think about Miss Collins' family. They were now shamed and had lost a daughter. I suddenly didn't want to be at this party anymore.

"Milady, may I ask what it is that has thou so preoccupied?"

I whipped my head to the side to find the same pair of blue eyes I had fallen asleep thinking of last night.

I smiled, "No. No, thou may not."

He smirked. "Sorry, I do not think we made proper acquaintance," he reached from my hand, "Salvatore. Damon Salvatore," he said and then pressed his lips gently to the back of my hand.

Being courteous, I curtsied and replied, "Bonnie Bennett."

"Pleasure to make thou acquaintance Miss Bennett."

I nodded and took my hand back. I opened my fan and began to fan my face lightly, suspicion in my eyes as I looked at his. He smirked again.

I looked him over and was rather impressed. Damon was very much a good looking man. He was built well and had a charm to him. He wore a well-tailored and intricately designed suit. (Picture in profile.) The looks he seemed to get from the ladies in the room were well earned.

"Is thy evening going well," he questioned with what looked like a suggestive look in his eye. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and I could feel my cheeks burning up. He seemed to revel in my bashfulness.

"It would be better if I were not stalked by a vampire."

A paused later his eyes glistened. "May I have a dance?"

Shocked, I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at him and he seemed amused.

"No, absolutely not," I said trying to quiet my laughter.

"Well, miss, thou see, thou does not have a choice." He smiled and the sight of his perfect white teeth sent a wave of fear down my body. He took my hand in his and led me to the center of the room. Couples spun next to us. He took my arm and positioned it at his side, then took my other hand in his again and began to move. I moved with him, then entire time staring into his eyes.

I could feel the attention in the room shift to us, but I didn't care. All I could see were his eyes as he stared back into mine. We began to spin around the room together with the music and I subconsciously tightened my hold against him. He responded by pushing me away, spinning me, and then bringing me back closer. I blinked and my gaze moved to scan his face, he continued to stare at me as I did so, the same smile on his face.

"Like what thou see, miss?"

My gaze shot back to his, "Pretty average."

His smile didn't falter, instead it grew. "Well, I like what I see."

My face grew hotter and he spun me again.

_What are you doing?_

I turned my head to the side to see Bella staring incredulously at me. I stopped moving instantly. Damon's face grew serious and followed my gaze.

"Thy sister?"

I didn't respond.

"Well, it doth seem as though this dance is over. Thank thee, Bonnie."

He let go of me before I could say anything and began to walk away.

"Wait," I called out and began to follow him, but I felt a hand grip my arm and turned to see Bella.

"Art thou insane," she asked, but her question held no anger, just curiosity.

I turned back, but he was already gone.

Back at the cottage Bella promised not to tell mother. However, she couldn't understand and asked me why I would go after him, but I couldn't answer. I didn't know why I would either. I stayed up late into the night staring at my ceiling thinking of his smile and hearing his voice say over and over again _"Well, I like what I see."_


	4. Chapter III

The next morning I was sitting at the kitchen table, large Grimores from generations sprawled out on it. Each of the fantastic Grimores had a distinct charm to them. Most were bound in leather, others in exquisite fabrics. I absolutely loved reading through them, the Latin scrawled in beautiful, but different calligraphies from different hands. I was working on creating a new Grimore that compiled all the important aspects of each of the older ones into one book in English. It was a difficult task seeing as my Latin wasn't very up to par.

My mother was at the opposite side of the kitchen, washing dishes and cleaning the surrounding areas. Bella sat opposite me at the table, working on memorizing herb usages.

"So, Sage can cleanse anything," Bella questioned aloud.

"Yes, purification is its strongest quality. It is used for protection as well. It can be burned or tinctured and misted. It can also be worn," mother replied with a smile in her voice.

There was nothing my mother loved more than taking about the Craft. Witchcraft was her whole life. It was what she knew best. And teaching it brought her great joy. I could vaguely remember when father was alive and I would run and show off new skills I had learned. I remember when I almost poisoned him, accidentally of course, with a new herbal tea I had learned. I had mistakenly added pulverized St. John's Wort root instead of Chamomile. Luckily my mother had stopped him before he had taken a sip. It wouldn't have killed him, but he could have been sedated…

Father disappeared sometime around my fourteenth birthday. Mother never told us exactly what happened to him. All I remember is that day mother had come home in hysterics. I had tried to calm here and figure out what was going on. She ignored my questions of where father was and continued to sob on the floor by the table. Bella was only eleven at the time, and was so scared and confused that she hid, listening, behind the door of her room. When mother had finally calmed down, all she would tell us was that father was gone. She never said if he was dead, only gone. As the years went on, Bella and I could only assume that he had died. However, if she or I ever brought it up, mother would become angry or ignore us altogether. So we stopped questioning and accepted what little we knew on the matter.

"Maybe father could have had advantage had he Sage on his person," Bella muttered aloud to herself.

My eyes quickly snapped up to give her a warning glare and she shrugged, looking back down at her books. I looked to mother, but she seemed to have either not heard Bella's comment or chose to ignore it. We were used to Bella's behavior, she never let anything go.

It was quickly becoming later into the afternoon and I decided to go out behind the cottage and tend to the garden. Bella decided she'd tag along with me. When we got outside, I quickly turned to her.

"Thou only hath desire to stir trouble, Bella," I questioned.

She walked around me and toward the growing sage, "I know not what thou speak of. I want only answers to simple questions," she answered with a tint of sarcasm.

"Bella, please, I beg of thou," I started, but was interrupted.

"And what of thou," she questioned harshly, "Do thou not desire to cause trouble with thou choice to affiliate with a vampire?"

"I, I do not know of what thou speakest of," I sputtered, taken by surprise.

"Of course thou doth! Him, that man whom thou danced with at the ball! Mother warned us of him," she exclaimed.

I quickly made my way to Bella and pleaded with her, "Please, Bella. Be more discrete." I continued in a quieter voice, "I assure thou, I want nothing to do with him."

"Well, he could not have compelled thou, so it was thy choice!" She noticed the pleading in my eyes, and quieted her voice slightly, "I worry about thou, sister. Thou lookest as though thou were enjoying thyself."

"I doth not know what came over me, Bella, but I promise I am being careful. I danced with him, because I did not want to make a scene. He hath told me that I hath no choice," I tried to reason with her.

"You went after him."

I paused, looking at her. I didn't have an explanation for that. She seemed satisfied by my silence.

"Be more careful then," she said, looking me in the eye, before walking back to the house. I stood there in silence, confused and frustrated.

I stayed in the garden for several more hours, tending to the herbal beds and watering the crops. When I finally went back inside, it was around dinner time. I immediately went to work helping my mother get the table set.

We all sat around the table, took each other's hands in our own and began our prayer.

_From forest and stream  
From mountain and field  
From the fertile Earth's  
Nourishing yield.  
We now partake of  
Divine Energy.  
May it lend health,  
Strength and love to us.  
Blessed Be._

Suddenly we heard a crow's shrill caw. I snapped my head to look out the window and could barely make out the black bird hidden in the leaves of the trees. The sun was almost set, the blue hue of the sky quickly darkening.

"Crows signify coming change," my mother said looking at me. I looked back at her, but couldn't read the emotion in her eyes. I looked down to my plate.

* * *

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed. Bella was already in bed at her side of the quaint room. She lay staring at me. Growing annoyed, I turned to look at her, "What?"

She didn't respond.

"If there be something thou would like to say, please do."

"What change does thou think that crow shall bring?"

I looked at her for a minute before turning back to my bed, pulling the covers open. I sat on the edge.

"I do not know, but we should be ready."

"We should leave here."

I looked back at Bella. "We should, but mother will not have it. She is right, though. This be our home. Where would we go?"

Bella looked me in the eye and replied, "Anywhere but this wretched town," before turning over toward the wall and closing her eyes. I looked down at the ground and sighed.

A few hours later I was still awake, staring at the ceiling. It seemed that like these past few nights, I would again get little sleep. My mind wandered, keeping me awake. The silence of the night was thick, the only sounds were from the wind rustling the trees.

A quick and sudden loud caw broke through the silence and captured my attention, bringing myself back out of my thoughts. I turned toward the window and looked to see a black crow sitting on the window still. I looked toward Bella, who turned over, but remained asleep. I looked back at the crow whose beady eyes gleamed at me. It seemed to call to me. It stared at me for a good minute before fluttering off. My instinct overtook me and I swiftly throw off my covers. I crept toward the door, trying hard to maintain even balance on the floorboards, but they creaked with every step. They seemed to echo loudly in contrast to the silence of the night. I made my way outside, shivering barefoot in my off-white sheer nightgown. It's length allowed it to get caught on sticks on the dirt ground, my feet crunching leaves as I walked, looking around the back garden.

Suddenly my instinct was overtaken, I felt hunted. Another shrill caw sounded behind me and I whirled around. I was greeted by gleaming white teeth and hunting ice blue eyes.

"Damon," I breathed.

"A young lady such as thyself should not wander outside alone at this hour," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice, though I could only barely make out his features. My eyes were just beginning to adjust to the pale moonlight.

"Strangers should not wander outside witches' households at this hour," I said with a threatening tone, though my voice seemed to shake.

I could now make out the ever-growing smirk on his face.

"I just wanted to visit my favorite witch."

I ignored him. "What does thou want from me?"

"Thou fascinate me, little witch." His hand stretched out toward me, as if to touch, and I flinched backward.

"I want nothing to do with thou."

"I think thou lie," he took a step forward, the hunted feeling returning as I took another step back, "I think I fascinate thou too."

"Wh-hat," I sputtered.

He smiled, "I do not wish to hurt thou."

"Then why do thou bother me?"

"I grow bored," he answered simply.

Anger rose up in me, "Boredom," I exclaimed harshly.

His smile remained. "Listen very well, Damon," I spat his name, "Thou will leave me be. I wish not to see thou again. Leave me!"

I began to walk past him and was several steps away when his hand grabbed my arm. "Let go!" I struggled, but he pulled me close to him.

"Thou fascinate me, Miss Bennett. I will let thou off when thou can stop thinking of me."

"I know not of what thou speakest." I said struggling again, which only made him pull me tighter and closer until I was against him. His other hand moved to grasp my other arm.

"Yes, thou does," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Thou hath a fire inside thou, Bonnie. Thou may not see it, but I doth."

"And," I questioned, glaring at him.

"And it hath been a while since I hath found such a fire."

I continued to glare at him for several seconds before he smiled at me again and slowly letting go, his arms now at his side.

"How long?"

"Pardon," he asked.

I cleared my throat. "How long has thou been alive?"

"A mere seventy years, milady."

I looked at him shocked.

"What," he questioned, his eyes gleaming.

"Nothing," I responded, "I just thought it would hath been longer."

"True, there are many older than I," he paused, "but none quite as devilishly handsome," he teased.

I couldn't help but blush. He raised his hand again and brought it to my cheek, his thumb caressing it slightly. I flinched.

"Damon!" Someone yelled out from behind him. I looked over to see a man of similar stature.

"Damon, let go of her!"

"Ah, siblings do love to ruin parties."

"Siblings," I questioned quietly. Damon's hand disappeared from my cheek and the sudden lack of his touch left me feeling strange.

"Calm thyself, Stefan. I mean no harm to Miss Bennett," he said, winking at me before turning to the other man.

"We were just having ourselves a chat. Thou presence is disturbing us, however."

This Stefan made his way to us. "Seriously, Damon. What did thou do? Thou compelled her?"

"Seriously, Stefan," Damon mocked him, "I wouldn't need to, nor have I done so."

"I cannot be compelled by the likes of him," I said.

Stefan looked at me unbelievingly.

"She be here on her own free will. Now if thou would let us be," Damon continued.

"Well, not completely on free will," I countered. Damon looked at me and rolled his eyes, which would have made me snicker at how improper it was were it not this situation.

"Semantics," he quipped. He turned back to Stefan, "Brother, does thou not have something to go brood about?"

"Brother," I questioned.

"Damon, please, do not cause us trouble. Elena and I rather like this town."

"Like this town? What be there to like? A psychotic, crazed town as this? Thou knowest as well as I doth that this town mirrors the beginnings of the craze at Salem."

Damon turned back to me, "I am rather sorry about my brother, Miss Bennett. How about thou meetest me in Market Square tomorrow before noon?"

I didn't have time to answer, because he quickly disappeared in a blur before my eyes. His brother followed immediately after.

I made my way back to my bedroom, as I slowly made my way to my bed, I was stopped in the middle of the room by a voice.

"Thou were gone for a while."

I turned to see Bella looking at me suspiciously.

"I went to the washroom."

She didn't say anything else, just gave me a disbelieving look and turned back to her side. I sighed and made my way back to my bed. I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

_Meetest me in Market Square tomorrow before noon._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a bit to get up here! I hope you like it! Please continue to R&R! :)

And to make more sense of this story, here is some background information:  
The Stefan, Damon, Katherine triangle did happen. Everything about that story is still true here, just in a different time period, of course. Elena and Stefan met under similar circumstances as in the TVD show. They have since gotten married and Stefan turned her. Hope that straightens some things out. :) I will not be going into more detail about Stefan's or Elena's backgrounds otherwise in this story.


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N**: Hey there! So sorry for the extremely delayed update. I plan on having a good, full chapter up this weekend. Until then, here is a short chapter to hold you all over! Keep your eyes out for the coming update, and please do review. Feedback is very helpful, even if it's just to say you like something in the chapter, or overall, or to let me know you like where the story is headed. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Thank you!

* * *

I found myself in Market Square the next morning. Mother sent me with a list of items to buy, so I told myself that I had a reason to be here, and it was definitely not because some obtuse vampire had told me to meet him here.

I wandered around, surveying the area for any sign of him and relaxed when I found none. I made my way to one of the carts selling fruit. Mother had asked me to buy apples especially; she had a spell she wanted to work that required them. _Apples be the fruit of knowledge_, I mused to myself holding a red one in my hand. I smiled toward the merchant who smiled back slightly, and handed him the coins.

Carrying my purchase in a brown paper bag, I looked around to find the bread cart. As I turned I spotted something from the corner of my eye and swerved my head to see, but it darted out of my sight and away from the cobble stoned market place toward a few buildings. I squinted my eyes, _this be a bad idea Bonnie_. I shook my head slightly and started toward the buildings.

I ended up in an alleyway between two old buildings at the end of town before the shore. I felt his presence almost immediately.

"Hello Witch." I turned and was met with his dashing crooked smile. My heart may have skipped a beat and I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Vampire," I greeted him courtly.

He took a step toward me, and spoke while now only a few feet away, "I do admire thou."

"Excuse me?"

"You be unafraid. I admire that in thou. Thy courage is splendid."

"Why would I be afraid of the likes of you?"

Suddenly, through a gust of wind, he was standing immediately in front of me, his face almost touching mine, "because I could kill thou, with a simple twist of my wrist."

I tried and failed to suppress a flinch. "Thou may be strong, but I am powerful."

His smile grew and he cocked his head slightly, "That's it. That, your courage. It graces you well, adds to your beauty."

"My wha-"

"It would be terrible if you were not to live to see your potential."

Surprised by his words, I took a step back, "Wha-What does thou mean?"

"The craze is spreading, Bonnie."

"That is Miss Bennett! Your manners are thoroughly lacking."

He moved his leg to step forward again, his face suddenly very serious, "Miss Bennett, thou and thou family should leave this place. The horrors I've witnessed at Salem, they- Just heed my warning, leave."

"But-"

"Leave or die, Miss Bennett," he reached for my hand, "Or you too shall suffer the fate of Miss Collins."

I pulled away from him, "I cannot leave."

He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"My mother. She does not want to leave. She says this is our home and we are to stay. And I agree with her. This is our home, we will not run."

"Do as you wish," he responded darkly and a second later was gone.

I looked around quickly, but he had disappeared. I felt a pang of anger shake my body and turned on my feet and walked away from the alley way.

* * *

Later that night, mother was preparing for her ritual in the kitchen. I watched as she cut the apple in half so that the center mimicked the shape of a pentacle.

"What spell shall thou be performing," I asked.

"No spell, Bonnie. Divination."

My eyes lit up a little, I had always been deeply fascinated by the art of divination, or looking into the future.

"What are thou looking for?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me.

"Change," she responded with intensity in her eyes. I swallowed harshly and nodded, then started toward my room.

Sitting on my bed, I began to wonder of the strange vampire Damon. Why would he be so interested in warning us? And why did he patronize me so? '_That, your courage. It graces you well, adds to your beauty_,' what game was he playing? _He is terribly handsome_, I shook my head fiercely, _no I cannot think of him in that way. He is a killer, a monster, and a creature against nature._ I smiled, _but what a fantastic creature he is_. I stifled a laugh before hearing Bella come into the room.

"Thinking about thy vampire friend?"

I looked toward her, "He is no friend of mine!"

She laughed, "If thou say so."

"What does thou want from me, Bella?"

"Nothing. Honestly, this is the most interesting thing to happen in a very long time."

I looked down toward the ground, "He warned us."

"What?"

"I saw him today. He told me to leave this town. That if we did not, we would suffer as Miss Collins did."

"Those monsters! How they could kill an innocent woman for something they don't even understand," she exclaimed loudly and then got quiet for a second. "But that's just it, isn't it?"

I looked at her again, "Hm?"

"They don't understand…" She looked at me urgently, "Maybe if they did! Maybe if we showed them we meant no harm?"

"NO! Absolutely not! We will do no such thing! To do so would be to make ourselves a target," I stood up and took a step toward her. "Bella, this isn't just about fear. It's about greed."

She looked at me for a moment, and then nodded in understanding. It was about greed. Anyone who accused someone of witchcraft would then acquire the accused witch's property. There was much wealth in Mystic Falls, but also much struggle in the lower class. Accusing someone of witchcraft was not only out of a sense of duty and safety, it was a way of gaining power.

"Damon is right," Bella looked at me again as I spoke, "we should leave."

"But mother won't allow-"

"I know," I responded, "I know."


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: **As promised, here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Your reviews would be much appreciated!

* * *

At night, mother had set up the altar in the living room for her divination. Her method of choice was almost always scrying with a blacked mirror. In this method she used the mirror like one would use a crystal ball, looking to the mirror for images or visions of the future. As much interest as I had in divination, scrying was never my method of choice. I found it too unreliable, but that was probably because I wasn't very skilled in it. My method of choice for divination was most always tarot cards. My deck was among some of my prized possessions.

So while mother did her scrying in the living room, I decided to take initiative and do some divination of my own. I sat on my bed with my tarot deck in hand and my eyes closed. In my mind's eye I imagined him. First to appear were his eyes, bright blue and eerie. The features of his face appeared slowly after that, and I imagined him with his uncanny crooked smile. I unconsciously began smiling back at the image I had created. I began to shuffle the cards as I held the image of Damon Salvatore in my mind. I shuffled until I felt the cards were right and stopped. I cut the deck four times into four different piles and turned the piles up to see the first card of each cut. This method was known as the quick person check, I wanted to know exactly what Mr. Salvatore was about. After turning up each pile, I was extremely surprised to see that all the cards shown were from the major arcana. _How strange… How is that even possible?!_

From right to left shown was: The Emperor, The Hanged Man, The Chariot, and The Lovers

"Now that be a strange spread," I thought out loud.

"Thou art telling me."

My head whipped up to look at Bella who was standing over me.

"Didn't anyone ever tell thou it be wrong to wander where thou art not wanted?"

Bella just shrugged, "Tis my room as well, sister."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the cards.

"So what does thou thinkest it mean," Bella questioned now sitting on her bed a few feet away, "it be about thy vampire, no?"

I looked at her and then picked up The Emperor and held it for her to see.

"The first cut tells thou how the person in question is feeling. The Emperor signifies reason over emotion. The second cut tells what they are thinking," I set down The Emperor and picked up The Hanged Man. "The Hanged Man signifies thoughts in suspension, or a difficult situation or decisions." Moving on to the next card, "The third cut tells thou how they see the situation in its entirety. The Chariot means balance, self-control, and two opposing forces." Setting down The Chariot, I picked up the last card and stared at it for a moment, "And the last cut tells thou what they are planning on doing about it. The Lovers signify a choice between opposites, a decision that will affect several people, and-," I paused looking at the card again for a second, then back up at Bella, "and, love versus practicality."

"Hm," Bella mused, but said nothing more.

I stared at the card in my hand and held it up to my face. The Lovers, what a strange card to pull out, but the cards never lied. They were blunt and honest, and always right. However, once you know what the future was bringing, it has already changed. _The Lovers. In what sense is this? _I didn't mull over the cards too much, the information would take a bit to process, but I was sure it would make sense to me soon.

I put the card back down on my bed and left Bella to herself, and made my way to the kitchen. I shuffled through the cupboards for a glass and filled it with water from the tap.

"Bonnie."

I whirled around to find mother. Her eyes seemed to penetrate through me and looked cold.

"Bonnie Bennett. Thou stay away from that monster." She made her way quickly toward me, her steps harsh and determined. "I warned thou, and thou did not heed me. But now, now thou wilt listen. Do not converse with that creature."

"Mother. I tried, I did. He be the one who finds me."

Her head tilted up slightly, anger creeping into her gaze.

"Then thou debilitate him and get away. I've shown thou how to, use thy abilities."

"He wanted to warn us," I spoke looking at the ground.

"Of what," she asked shortly.

"He told me that it be best if we leave town. That it would soon become dangerous, more so than now. That this craze spreads quickly…"

"Enough!" I looked up at her suddenly and was frightened to see the harshness in her eyes, "This be our home, daughter. We are safe in these woods, the spirits live here and will protect us."

"But mother-"

"I said, enough!"

She turned around and walked away from me. _What has she seen?_

* * *

The next morning, I rose from bed quite early. It was maybe only nine in the morning and I was in my night clothes still when I went out the back door and to the garden. I sat amidst the roses cross legged. I stared at the roses; they had always been my favorite flowers. The red ones, the deep blood red ones specifically, were my favorite. To most red roses signified love, but really they signified so much more. They were the flower of strength; they symbolized intensity, passion, and violence, as well as romance. I took the petals of one lightly in my hand and caressed them with my fingers, a smile playing at my lips.

I looked down into the bush and was dismayed to find a wilting rose. My head tilted to the side slightly as I took the rose in my hand delicately and closed my eyes. I imagined the rose budding beautifully in my mind's eye and felt the power surge within me and outward through my hand toward the flower. I opened my eyes and smiled at the now beautiful full rose in my hand.

I heard a gasp come from behind me and turned to see a man dressed in plain clothes. He stood maybe ten feet away, but close enough to have possibly seen what I had done. I started to get up and he began to back away. _Not good._

"Sir, excuse me."

"I saw nothing. Nothing," he said lowly in a terrified voice.

"Sir, what are thou doing in these gardens? This be private property."

He began to back away faster.

"Sir, I mean thou no harm."

His eyes grew wide. "Sorcery," he whispered, but was loud enough for me to hear.

"Sir-"

"Witch," he said in a louder voice.

"Sir, please let me explain," I said growing desperate.

"Witch. Witch!" He began exclaiming louder and louder. I took a step forward and his eyes grew larger.

"Witch," and he took off running.

* * *

"No, this can't be happening," my mother spoke sitting at the kitchen table with her arms crossed on top and her head shaking side to side in disbelief.

"Mother, he was trespassing! I did not see him!"

"No, no."

"Mother, please, say something other than-"

"Thou hath doomed us," she looked up at me, "Thou hath killed us!" She screamed, got up and left.

"Mother, please!"

"Bonnie, what are we to do?" I looked to my side toward Bella who was leaning with her back against the sink.

"I must find Damon."

"What?!" Bella looked at me as though I had gone mad. "How will seeking a vampire help us now?"

"I must find Damon," I repeated as I walked toward the door, but when I opened it I was caught off guard to find an officer about to knock.

"Excuse me, thy are?" He looked at me with a serious and disgusted glare.

"Um, I be-"

"No, do not speak to him!" I turned to find my mother walking toward us.

"Please leave," she said as she pushed me behind her and glared at the man before us. "This is a private residence."

"Well, ma'am," he said spitting the last word, "Thy daughter and thyself are being accused of witchcraft."

"What nonsense is this? Leave now. Thy are not welcome."

"Ma'am, what be thy name?"

"None of thy business!" Mother began to close the door, but the man stopped it with his hand.

"Thy will be committed to a cell if thou choose not to answer!"

Mother glared at him for several seconds before finally answering. "My name be Abby. Abby Bennett."

"Ms. Bennett, thou are being accused of witchcraft and we will be investigating the claims. This is thy warning." He said and then smirked, "I will be back if thou and thy daughter-" He stopped and looked past me to Bella, "thy _daughters_ be committed to a cell pending a hearing."

With that he smiled slyly, "Good day." Then he turned and walked away.

My mother slammed the door and turned around. Without looking at us, she made her way to the kitchen table once again and sat down.

Bella and I looked at each other. It scared me to my core to see the look of fear in her eyes. She blinked and looked at the ground for a moment before turning and running to our room. I stood there for a moment after before going after her. I stopped in the doorway and looked to see her sitting on her bed, staring at the ground.

"Bella-"

"We should have left," she said in a tiny voice.

"I'm sorry," I said while tears weld up in my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Tis not your fault," she began now looking at me with a stern gaze, "It would have happened somehow."

There was silence for a moment.

"What do we do now," I questioned.

"We convince mother to run."

"Caw!" I almost jumped when I heard the loud bird call. "Caw!" I turned to the window to find a dark crow sitting on the still, its beady eyes boring into mine. A moment later he flew away. I turned and ran to the back door and out into the garden. He stood at the far back toward where the clearing of our garden ended.

"Damon," I said in a low voice, though I was positive he could hear.

"I told thou to run," he said as he made his way toward me. This time I did not back away. "I told thou," he said again now standing a mere two feet in front of me.

"Damon-"

"There is still time. Thou can still get away. Leave tonight," he took another step forward.

"I tried to convince mother, but she wilt not listen."

"Then leave her!"

"What? No!"

"If she hath a death wish, fine. Thou need not parish too," he said angrily, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Why?"

"What doest thou mean, why?"

"Why doest thou care," I asked in a small voice, looking to the ground now.

"Who says I do?"

I looked up at him quickly, my gaze now stern, "Then why doest thou come to warn us?"

His eyes became slits, and I felt a charge of fear run through me.

"I do not care. I wish only to not see the same horrors befall more innocents."

"But we, I, am not innocent."

He raised his head slightly.

"I am a witch, Damon. In their eyes I am guilty of a crime. In their eyes I be in league with the devil himself!"

"I know thy witches do not believe in the devil," he said with a smile, before turning serious again. "And what of them? They be pathetic humans. It be unimportant what they think, and they do think wrongly of you and thy gifts."

"Thou think it be a gift?"

"If there is anything I fear in this world, it be a talented witch." His voice dripped in honesty. "But talent does not matter if the witch be dead."

I swallowed hard. His hand rose up and came to rest on my cheek.

"Thou are beautiful, Bonnie. Do not waste such beauty, such potential."

I stood frozen. A second later his hand dropped and was back at his side.

"Thou never answered my question," I began again, "Why doest thou care?"

"I've been watching thou, Bonnie."

"Watching? What? Are thou a stalker," I took a step back.

He stood in his place, "No, I hath been watching thou since thy childhood. Thou and thy sister."

"Wh-why?"

"It was a promise to thy grandmother."

"Grams?"

He smiled. "I owed Ms. Sheila a favor. She asked me to watch over her granddaughters."

"But Grams died-"

"Yes, when you were twelve and Bella was nine."

"So… So thy hath been spying on us?"

"Thy could say that," his smile became a smirk. "Just looking in every time and again to make sure the two Bennett girls were still breathing."

We stared at each other for what felt like a very long time before he moved forward and was only a foot away.

"So, as I said, witch, I do not care. I am only upholding a promise."

A second later he was gone.


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the extremely late update, but I've been very busy and some things have come up that I had to and still am dealing with in my life. However here is the new chapter. I tried to take some of your feedback from the reviews and I hope will all continue to review as I do read them and take your ideas into consideration! Thanks again!

* * *

I stared bewildered at the spot where Damon had stood only a moment ago. Time seemed to stop for several seconds before I was able to wrap my head around what Damon had just told me. I looked up at the sky; it was a brilliant blue day, no clouds in sight. Yet even though the warm daylight surrounded me, I felt cold. Nothing felt right. Damon's words repeated in my head, "Thou need not parish too". The fact that he cared so much had struck me at first, but now, knowing he was upholding only a promise, well it made sense, didn't it? Why else would he try so hard to warn me? Why else would he care? Mother had always told me that vampires acted through pure instinct, through pure emotion. He had no reason to care about my wellbeing, other than the promise of course. And even then he was only acting in his own self-interest.

I finally made my way back toward the cottage. Bella stood in the doorway, I was sure she had seen the whole exchange.

"So," she began.

"How much did thou hear," I asked looking up at her.

"Much. Thou were not too far away that I could not hear."

"So," I continued still looking at her.

"What do we do now," she leaned on the doorway and questioned.

"I do not know," I responded looking back behind me, "but he be right. We should leave. We should have left long ago."

* * *

The rest of the day continued seemingly normal. Well other than Mother giving me the silent treatment. It was as if I suddenly became invisible to her. I didn't even try to speak to her, it was of no use, she'd surely have ignored me anyway. Bella and I sat in our room for the majority of the afternoon, not even looking at each other. I'd stare at the ceiling laid out in bed while she stared out the window, then we'd unconsciously switch. It was an uncomfortable silence laced with thick tension, but neither of us dare break it.

Bella would always be the most important person in my life. We were only three years apart, but we were very different people. Bella was more outwardly opinionated, while I tried my best to mold into the crowd. She was loud and everything opposite of what a woman was expected to be, and though Mother tried to get her to act properly around others, she didn't seem to mind Bella's bluntness otherwise. I, on the other hand, while equally as opinionated, had tried very hard to please everyone. I cared too much of what others thought sometimes and wanted the best for everyone while caring very little about myself. I knew this only because Bella had told me so many times that I should stop caring so much of what others thought. I admired this in her. I admired her fearless nature as reckless as it could be at times.

We looked very similar too, though her hair was slightly straighter and longer than mine. Her eyes were rounder which gave her this innocent, young appearance. She was only fifteen, but was much more mature. Well, most of the time at least, when she wasn't throwing outbursts like a child. Her eyes were a golden hazel, very different than my dark emerald green. She was about two inches shorter than me too, but otherwise it was very obvious that we were related.

Because of our different personalities I often wondered how we could be related, but that didn't stop me from loving my sister. She was my whole world, no she still is.

The silence had grown more and more uncomfortable. We were actively averting our eyes away from each other as if afraid that any eye contact would force us to engage each other. I didn't know what to say, and it seemed that neither did she. Then Bella sneezed, loudly. For a second after the silence was at its thickest and then suddenly we both broke down in laughter. It was a tremendous laughter that shook us both to our core, but it wasn't happiness. It was laced a release of all our frustrations at each other. We just laughed staring at one another as though each other was the funniest thing we had ever seen.

It was several minutes before the laughter finally began to die out. We each let out a few awkward giggles before we were once again quiet. However this time we were staring directly at one another. Something finally had to be said.

Bella was the one to speak. "So when do we leave?"

Still staring at her I answered, "Tonight."

* * *

We had settled on convincing mother at dinner. We had no plan B, it was fixed in us that we would somehow be able to convince her that leaving was the only logical decision and the only way to ensure our safety. We both could honestly not see how mother would be so thick headed that she could not see how right we were. Then again, this was Abby Bennett we were talking about. The only person more thick headed would have been Grams.

Mother had finished preparing dinner around six o' clock in the evening. Bella and I had tried to plan out how we'd approach the issue at hand, but couldn't find a way that didn't sound like we were defying her. We gave up on trying to find an easy way in, and instead fell into silence once more. It seemed we'd just have to wing it.

Bella and I had set the table while mother brought the steamed vegetables and roasted chicken to the medium sized wooden table in large saucers. The saucers took up most of the space on the table, so we pushed them to the side of the table against the wall in order to make room for the plates. A few minutes later we were seated, served, and sitting in silence. Again. That day was just solemn. Decisions ran through our minds and our lives were literally hanging in the balance. Bella kept looking over at me as if to signal me to say something. I would avert my eyes each time and stare down at my plate. I felt my throat dry up at the thought of defying mother. Not because I felt it was my duty as a daughter to listen to her at all times, but because I knew the anger it would spark up in her when I did speak. Mother was not very traditional otherwise, but in familial matters she was very much so.

Bella seemed to be frustrated at my lack of speech. It only made sense that the older sibling would say something first. After several minutes she couldn't take my silence anymore.

"Mother," she began and Mother looked up from her plate to Bella.

"Mother, we need to leave."

There was silence for a moment again, before Mother's face turned to confusion, her eyes withholding emotion.

"What say you, Bella?"

"I mean we need to get out of this town. It is not safe, Mother. Our lives are deeper in danger the longer we stay."

"So you wish to leave?" She questioned, her face now completely blank.

"Yes."

"And what say you Bonnie?"

I cleared my throat harshly, but didn't speak.

"What say you," she asked again this time with anger staining her words.

In a small voice I replied, still looking at my plate, "I agree."

And all hell broke loose. Mother stood up suddenly and slammed her fists onto the table causing the silverware to jump. "Is that so? Very well then. If thou two must defy me, we will leave."

Mother stared at us expectantly but neither of us said anything for a moment. Ignoring our silence, she then continued. "Oh wait! Where will we go? Hm?" She questioned with an amused anger in her voice. "We have no where to go! We know no one!"

She turned around and pushed her chair under the table, hands now gripping the chair. She continued in a somewhat calmer voice that was a disturbing change from her recent angry outburst. "Our home, it is all we have. There is nothing else."

And with that she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, down the short hall and to her room closing the door shut.

Bella and I stared after her for several seconds. Then she turned to me, her hazel eyes pleading. "What do we do now?"

Before I could respond there was a sudden harsh banging at our door. The banging was insistent and continuous.

"What is that?" Bella asked me while we both stared at the door.

Mother came running out of her room. "Go," she yelled, "go! Hide now!"

Bella and I ran to our room. Mother screamed after us, "Close the door!" We obliged and slammed it shut. At the window I heard a familiar cawing and looked to find a black crow once again purched on our window pane. His beady eyes stared at me with distress. I felt my heart sink and turned to Bella.

"It's too late."

And then there was a loud shrill scream.


	8. Chapter VII

A/N: I apologize for the delay in an update and for the short chapter. I've been extremely busy with school and haven't had time to finish this chapter. Here it is though. I will try very hard to have the next chapter up this weekend. Please bare with me. Also, again, I greatly appreciate your reviews!

* * *

Bella and I stood completely still. It was Mother who had screamed. "CAW!" My head swerved in the direction if the window and I caught the dark eyes of the crow again before I flew off.

"What do we do," Bella asked anxiously.

"Out the window!"

"What?"

"Out now!"

"But what about mother?"

I didn't answer her, I made my way toward the window and heaved my leg over the side. "Now Bella, we have to go now."

And I put my other leg out and jumped the short distance between the window and the ground. Outside I could hear the commotion. There were several voices yelling and screaming. I could make out one word, "Witches!"

In the distance I could see lights that I could only assume were torches coming in our direction. There was another shrill scream but it was quickly cut off. I turned to Bella who was still inside the room. "Bella! Now!"

She quickly made her way to the window and jumped out easily.

I took her hand in mine and ran around the perimeter of our cottage. I stopped at the corner and leaned against the hard wooden outer wall of our home. I looked at Bella and motioned for her to stay quiet. I held her hand and pulled closer until she was tightly at my side. With the amount of force I was gripping her hand with, it must have hurt. If it did, she did not say anything. I could feel her fear, it was almost palpable.

I took in a deep breath and slowly leaned over the corner straining to see what was going on. Suddenly, at my side Bella screamed. My head swerved to look in her direction and I was greeting with my mother's form.

"Mother," I screamed and jumped to grip her in a tight hug without letting go of Bella's hand. Subconsciously, I was still aware of immediate danger and my grip on Bella would not loosen. Again, she didn't seem to either notice or mind.

"We heard thy scream," Bella yelled in a whisper. "What, how?"

"I be a witch, Bella. We can take care of ourselves," Mother replied.

"But-"

"Shush. Listen to me now. Thou must get as far away as possible-"

"WITCHES!"

I jumped at the sudden interruption. The chanting become louder. They were getting closer.

Mother gripped us bother on our shoulders. "I love thou both. Run, run and don't look back. Run 'till thou cannot run any longer. Does thou understand?"

We both nodded.

She pushed us then. "Run! Run now!"

And she ran toward the back of the cottage. "Where is she going," Bella looked at me.

I ignored her. "Come on," I said pulling her with me, "Come on!"

We ran from to the side and away from the cottage.

"But we cannot leave her!"

I continued to ignore her and pulled her harshly along.

A few minutes later I was startled by a violent shriek and tripped over myself onto the damp forest ground. I turned my head to see smoke rising from where our cottage was. Bella screamed.

"Run! Run now! Go!" I urged her to leave me. She looked into my eyes for a second and then turned, quickly disappearing before my sight. I turned to look in the direction of our cottage again and could faintly make out the golden flames burning my home. "NO," I screamed with so much force my body shook with sobs.

Suddenly my shoulders were gripped and I was with my back to a tree trunk. Before me were piercing blue eyes. "Run," I heard the deep voice of the man before me say. "Run and don't look back."

"Damon?"

"Run Bonnie, run."

And with that he was gone. I took off full speed deeper into the woods.

* * *

I had found Bella several yards away from where I had fallen hiding behind a tree. I startled her and she screamed before I could clamp my hand around her mouth.

"Shh!"

I looked behind us. The torches were faintly visible in the mass of trees. They were looking for us. Every so often I would hear one of them scream at us. "Witches! Demons! Devils! Heathens," they would call.

"We must move now!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me.

We continued to run for several minutes before I heard Bella let out a yelp. I turned to see her form on the ground several feet behind me. "Bella!"

I ran toward her and was only a few feet away when suddenly hit by a blunt object harshly on the head. I felt myself sway. "Bella," I said again in a faint voice before I was hit again. Then everything went black.

I awoke to a horror.

I groggily opened my eyes and my vision was very blurred at first. I could only faintly sense the pain emanating from the back of my head. I groaned and tried to pick my head up. My vision was slowly becoming clearer and suddenly I was attacked with a multitude of sounds. There was much yelling and some shrieking. I become acutely aware that there was someone beside me. I looked over and could make out a two forms. Bella. And there was a man in front of her. I tried to speak and demand to know what he was doing. Then it all came crashing.

My vision suddenly clear, I could now make out the mob before me. Some held torches and others had their fists swinging in the air. There was thick tension and anger. I become aware of the bonds around my arms and torso. I looked over at Bella and the man again and to my horror realized that he was bounding her to the a wooden pole beside me. I looked down and the sudden realization of what was happening hit me full force. I screamed.

I looked at Bella again and could see she was still unconscious. I screamed for the man to please let her go.

"Thou can have me, please! Just let her go," I cried.

He spit at my face and I turned my head away.

"Thou witches shall burn."

I turned to look at him again, my eyes wide with horror and desperation. I struggled against the ropes that bound me to the stake.

"Please! Please don't do this! Please!"

He ignored me and quickly finished his work before stepping away.

I looked at the crowd. I knew many of the faces before me, but could barely recognize them with their expressions twisted in malice and disgust. Tears continuously streamed down my face. I knew that there was no reverend there. We would have no trial. We were in the hands of this mob. And we were going to die.

I sobbed loudly.

"Burn the witches! Burn the witches!"

I cried out in desperation and despair.

"We've done nothing to you!"

They either ignored or couldn't hear me above their own voices.

There was wood being piled up around us. Suddenly Bella came to. She looked around barely conscious, then looked at me and down at the ropes holding me against the wooden stake. Her eyes became wide and she looked out into the crowd and let out the most terrible, strangled shriek.

There was sudden light behind me and my eyes became as wide as saucers. I felt the terrible heat begin. They had lit the wood beside Bella and she began to scream in agony.

I screamed with her.

The crowd let out howls of approval. My vision was quickly clouded by smoke and flames.

I screamed the only thing I could think of in that moment, "Damon! Damon!"


	9. Chapter VIII

A/N: No excuses this time. I'm just lazy. In any case, here's a new chapter! Enjoy and please review! Your reviews push me to want to continue writing!

* * *

The fire was spreading quickly. Bella's shrieks were loud enough to make my ears ring. I couldn't look in her direction for fear of what I might see. I could only sob, repeating over and over in my mind, "_Damon, Damon, Damon._" I looked down to see that the fire had spread under me and my shoes were quickly catching the flames. My eyes closed shut. _We art going to die._

Suddenly, the howls of approval from the mob became shrieks of terror. My eyes opened wide at the terrible sounds. What I saw was gruesome. I could make out the blur of his form as it whipped past people. As it would come in contact with someone, they would immediately fall to the ground in a mass of their own blood. Some with limbs detached and others with their hearts ripped out. The mob scattered, people running in every direction. The sight was so disturbing, I would have screamed or even vomited if it were another situation. I weakly looked to the side thinking it would be the last time I would ever see Bella, but I could barely make out her form through the thick smoke. My lungs were burning from inhaling so much of the toxic cloud. I began coughing loudly. Barely conscious, I didn't realize I was being ripped from the stake with so much force the ropes cut me harshly on my arms. It was only when the fire suddenly ceased that I realized I was being saved. Then all went black again.

* * *

I awoke on the forest ground. The smell of charred dirt and wood mixed with the distinct smell of charred flesh. My eyes failed to adjust to the darkness that surrounded me. I could only make out the sound of footsteps coming toward me. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I felt pain rising from my feet and I fell back onto the dirt ground when after attempting to hold myself up with my wounded arms.

"Stay back," I screamed and suddenly the person before me fell with a loud thud and began howling in pain.

"Bonnie! What the hell?"

I gasped and realized I had given the man an aneurysm. He stopped withering on the floor, but didn't move.

"Was that any way to repay thy savior?"

"Damon," I said with a breath.

He stood up. I began to be able to make out the outline of his form. He began to come toward me again, "Now do not do that again."

He kneeled before me. His hands felt from my shoulders down my arms and I had to suppress a shiver from his touch. I jerked away, but he continued.

"Thou art badly hurt."

I suddenly smelled the copper smell of blood and it was being brought up to my face. Damon had bit into his wrist and was now holding it out to me.

"Here, drink. Thou shalt heal quicker."

I turned my head away, "Art thou mad?"

"Bonnie, do not make this difficult." He held the back of my head with his other hand and brought it forward. "Now drink before the wound closes. I don't very much enjoy biting into myself. It is painful, thou knowest."

I squirmed under his touch, but he was much stronger than I especially in the state I was in. "And do not go doing that witchy juju thing again please. I promise, I wish only to help you."

He didn't force me to drink, just held me up and lightly pushed my head forward. I closed my eyes, giving in, and brought my lips to his wrist. The strange copper taste filled my mouth and I gagged slightly, but he held my head firmly. I drank for several seconds, feeling compelled to after tasting the first drop until he pulled his wrist away about a minute later.

"Thou shall feel better soon."

I wiped away the blood from my lips with the back of my hand that no longer hurt as much. Then the fear hit me.

"Bella! Where is she," I questioned in a hurried voice. I looked in every direction frantically, but could only barely make out my surroundings, "Where is Bella," I yelled at him loudly.

"Shh, Bonnie. Quiet. She is beside you." He took my hand in his and moved it until I was touching another hand which I instantly knew was hers.

"She be unconscious. I fed her my blood as well, and she is healing, but slowly. She was in a much worse state than thou."

I moved the short distance to her side and used my hands to scan her body until I found her face. I caressed it gently in my hands and felt the tears stream down my face.

"Thank you," I spoke in a whispered voice.

"I told thou, I hath sworn to protect you. My promises are always kept."

Suddenly I grew very angry. "Thou were late! We almost burned!"

My anger was not directed at him, however. I needed an outlet and he was the one standing in front of me. I was truly angry at our situation, at being forced out of our home. Of losing mother... Mother. I stared ahead blindly as if in a trance. Mother, as strong as a woman she was, there was no way she could have gotten away. We had been too far outnumbered. I blinked when Damon began speaking and looked at him still slightly dazed.

"I did not realize that thou and thou sister were taken until I heard thy sister's scream. I thought thou were still running and I was making sure there was no one to be in thy way."

I looked down at Bella.

"I apologize. Her scream was the most terrible sound that my ears hath ever heard," he continued.

I shook my head, "No, I apologize for my anger."

He had saved us, I had no right to direct my anger at him.

"Thou hath every right to be angry."

I looked back up at Damon. I could barely make out his blue orbs in the darkness, but I could feel them boring into me. Almost as though he were trying to pierce my body with his gaze. The intensity was too much and I looked down again. He looked off to the side. There was a tense silence for a moment.

"We must get out of these woods. There is a town west of here."

Then I began to panic. A town? What town would we be safe in? If the craze was spreading at such an alarming rate, there was no way we could stay in one place for an extended amount of time. Damon must have read my mind or something of the like because he spoke again, "We wouldn't stay there long. Just a few days. We should get as far away as possible, possibly travel east."

I looked at the ground. "East? But where shall we go? There is no place safe. And I hath never traveled before in my life. I know nothing of anything other than Mystic Falls."

"Then thou shalt learn." I looked back up at him. "Miss Bennett," he continued with a smirk, "there be much more to discover in this world than a small simple-minded town. Thou would marvel at the mysteries and sights this world holds."

I stared at him for a long time. I had never thought of leaving Mystic Falls. It was the only home I knew. My sister and I were the fourth generation of our family to be born in Mystic Falls. My ancestor, my great grandmother, was brought over from England to be a maid for a family here. Her mother was originally brought to England from Egypt by a kindly English man who believed he could "civilize" the Africans. He eventually fell in love with her. Damon broke me out of my thoughts again.

"We must go. Now." The fallen leaves beneath him rustled as he got up off the ground. I heard him as he made his way over to Bella and picked her up bridal style. He looked at me again. Somehow I always knew when he was looking at me. His eyes held such an intensity. I wondered if he looked at everyone that way. The thought of him doing so made me uncomfortable. He came closer to me and put out his hand slightly, with Bella in his arms, to help me off the forest floor. I took it and he hauled me up.

"Art thou fine to walk now?"

I maneuvered my legs testing them out, still holding onto his hand. The burns on my feet were almost completely healed, as were the burns on my arms. However the areas still felt somewhat strange as though my skin was being slightly pulled together. It didn't hurt very much, though. It mostly felt sore.

"I be fine," I answered him. I let go of his hand and took a few steps forward. I looked back at him, "Which way?"

I could feel the air change as his mouth formed a small smile.

"Thou art walking in the correct direction. Forward now."

He walked toward me and we continued to the nearest town.

* * *

We arrived at the town in a very short amount of time. It took maybe three quarters of an hour. We made our way toward an Inn. It was quite late in the night by now, maybe a quarter past two in the morning. We stepped inside the large welcoming room. There were a few lamps lit that illuminated the beautiful furniture. It was obvious that this town was a wealthy one by the state of the Inn. Or at least the owners themselves were wealthy. There was no one downstairs. Damon walked up to the front desk and rang the bell twice. It resounded around the room loudly each time. A few minutes later, a groggy eyed man appeared before us and stood behind the counter.

"Welcome to Woodbrook Inn." The man rubbed his eyes a few times before looking at Damon. It was then that he noticed the frightening sight before him. Now that we were standing in the light, I could see Damon perfectly. His hair was very messy and his clothes were disgusting. But even more disturbing was that his clothes were splattered with blood everywhere. His face had dried blood on one side. And to make things even more disturbing was Bella who in his arms was burned on most of her exposed skin. She must have healed significantly, but she was still very hard to look at. Her face was the only thing left untouched by the fire, there were only a few scratches on the side of her face and dried blood under her nose.

I must have not looked much better. Looking down I could see that most of my dress was burned and falling apart. I suddenly felt very modest and exposed. I crossed my arms very unladylike and looked off to the side to in an attempt to cover my embarrasment.

"Dear Lord! What in heaven's name? No, no! I must ask that you leave at once! Our guests must not see such disturbing sights! Please!" The man continued rambling.

"Silence," Damon spoke.

"Sir, please."

I looked back toward them.

"Silence," Damon spoke again. Except this time the man stared at him dazedly as though he were in a trace. Damon continued, "Thou shalt give us a room with two beds. Thou shalt forget the sights you saw tonight and remember only that you offered a room to myself and my two maids."

The man nodded in a daze. "Yes sir. Here be thy key. Thy room be up the stairs and the first door to the left."

"Bonnie, take the key." It took me a second to process Damon's words before I moved forward, ignoring the informal way Damon addressed me, and took the key from the man's hand.

I stepped back and Damon motioned with his head for me to go up the stairs. I turned toward the narrow staircase and made my way up. Damon followed closely behind me with Bella still comfortably in his arms. I walked up to the dark brown wooden door and unlocked it, turning the golden knob and pushing it open. I held it open for Damon and he carefully stepped inside, his body slightly tilted as to not knock Bella's head or feet against the doorframe. He walked toward the bed on the far side of the room closest to the windows and put her down gently on the white linen sheets and comforter. I closed the door behind me and then followed Damon. The room was spacious, much more so than Bella's and my tiny room in our cottage. I almost smiled at how kindly Damon was treating Bella. It almost made me forget what a monster he was. After all he had just massacred over a dozen people.

The room had two identical queen sized beds. On the far side of the window were two generously large windows with white curtains. There was a desk with a small lamp and a chair beside it. Closer to the door out was a small room that served as a washroom. The washroom had a medium sized bathtub-shower and a porcelain white sink and countertop with white towels folded on top of it. The walls were a beige-brown color and the floors an old deep brown wood.

Damon walked toward the washroom and I made my way over to where Bella lay. The state she was in was devastating and I felt the need to cry, but the recent events had left me feeling dazed and numb. I couldn't bring myself to shed a tear, let alone cry.

Damon came back into the room. "It was lucky that I did not have much trouble coming into this place."

I looked at him not understanding what he was getting at.

"Vampires must be invited into any privately owned building."

The word 'vampire' sounded strange being said out loud. I nodded at him. I did not recall this information until now, but I remembered that mother had mentioned it at some moment in time.

"This building must be public property or there must be complications with the ownership," he continued.

I looked back at Bella. I put my hand out toward her and gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"What do we do now," I thought out loud. Damon answered my thought.

"Well sleep is a must," he made his way over to the other bed and sat down. He looked at me for a moment before laying down, crossing his right leg over his left leg and crossing his arms behind his head.

I stared at him for a short while before pulling the comforter out from under Bella and covering her with it. Then I went around to the other side of the bed and sat on top of it. I peeled off my burnt shoes and hoisted my legs up onto the bed, my arms circling my legs.

"Everything else we shalt figure in the morning." I turned to look back at Damon only to see that he was now looking at me. I looked back down at my legs quickly. Then a moment later I laid down on top of the covers and turned to the side facing the windows.

"Good night, Miss Bennett." He switched off the larger lamp on the nightstand in between the two beds.

I did not respond, and was quickly asleep.


End file.
